This invention relates to a flowmeter assembly or unit that is particularly suited for medical and laboratory equipment applications for measuring and/or controlling fluid flows (both gas and liquid), and more particularly, the invention is concerned with a flowmeter assembly or unit that is mounted by snap fit applying in the flowmeter assembly or unit to the usual flow monitoring panel involved that greatly simplifies the installation or removal of the flowmeter assembly or unit, and does not require the user of the flowmeter assembly or unit involved to also supply bracketry, hardware, or tools for mounting or removing the flowmeter assembly or unit involved.
A major object of the invention is to provide an economical flowmeter assembly or unit of a type indicated that may also optionally, but not necessarily, include the necessary metering device for either pressure or vacuum handling applications, which flowmeter assembly or unit is arranged to mount such assembly or unit free of bracketry, hardware, or tools that have been formerly required to do same, by way of aperturing the usual panel therefor for snap fit mounting of the flowmeter assembly or unit directly on such panel, whereby installation and removal of the flowmeter assembly or unit is greatly simplified.
Another major object of the invention is to provide a flowmeter assembly or unit that is self contained in that it is complete in and of itself, and is also arranged to be snap fitted in association with the mounting panel normally provided therefor, in appropriate aperturing formed in said panel.